Freezing
by kleopatra218
Summary: Clyde really should have stayed in his cold bedroom. He'd rather be cold than half-naked hogtied on someone's doorstep...at least, until he finds out who's doorstep it is. Stolovan Clyde D. Kevin Stoley m/m slash. Dedicated to Zombiecest.
1. Chapter 1

Oh hai! I am going to feed you this first chapter and try to update part two when I finish it. Please bear with me I've got this terrible disease called laziness and it pretty much prevents me from doing anything. ;-_-

This story is for Zombiecest (or xxX K-Squared Xxx) because if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be writing this at all. Check out her stuff, it's beyond amazing. I love the stuff that comes out of those magic fingers (that's what she said)

Warnings: This is male/male with smuttiness in the second chapter. Go ahead and flame me, I will just laugh, seriously.

Any kind of reviews make my day. PLEASE, I love hearing critisism from people. :))))

* * *

Fuck it was cold. He had closed all the godamn windows in the godamn house and it was still cold. Clyde curled the woolen blanket closer to his chest as the temperature in the room slowly climbed back to normal with help from the small furnace in the corner. Clyde had abandoned his post in the warm haven of his bed to make a mad dash across the room and crank the heater to its fullest settings.

He was cold…and he was bored. Craig (the person he hung out with most days) had deserted him for his twitchy butt-buddies Thomas and Tweek. Honestly, he didn't understand what Craig saw in the two of them. They were both hopelessly fucked up; one spewing swear words constantly and the other a neurotic caffeine addict. Craig just dragged them around with him, both arms wrapped around their necks and flipping off anyone who had the balls to insult him.

Fuck Craig, it's not fair that he had two boyfriends when he couldn't even get one. Girlfriend…that is, because he was totally one hundred percent strait. Just because he was 17 and hadn't gotten a girlfriend yet, that was no reason for anyone to think he was gay. Obviously none of the girls wanted to date him because he was fat. 'Ridiculously fat' he convinced himself as he pulled on his miniscule flab of stomach skin. Who was he fucking kidding? He had lost almost all of his baby weight when he started working out regularly and now he was merely "chubby." At least, that's what those dumb-asses at school said. His arm muscles had actually taken some shape in the last few months, which was good considering Craig was always getting into fights he couldn't win. Not many people wanted to mess with him, but occasionally he would get someone riled up with one of his smartass comments or his customary flick of the middle finger. He was lithe, skinny, and pretty good at fighting unless his attacker actually got the chance to punch him. Then Clyde would step in and save his ass…not that he wanted to.

Yeah, Clyde was strait...so strait. That kiss meant nothing. Really it was all just the alcohol-induced haze that had made him not care what gender he had been making out with. 'Although, the person of the same gender had been very attractive' he concluded…in a very strait way. Really all he was doing was noticing some other guy's looks. He could say that Kenny was good looking and Cartman was fucking ugly without sounding like a homo, why didn't the same apply with Kevin?

Thoughts crept into his mind then as he sat there, shivering and defenseless against their scrutiny. There was a desperate argument raging in his mind about the validity of his sexual orientation and all he could do was sit there and listen. Shouldn't he have some kind of deciding power over who he was attracted two? It's not fair that his mind had immutably come to the conclusion that he was gay. Not gay, he wasn't gay. Seriously...this was getting ridiculous. He wasn't getting any warmer and the drafts of chilly air circulating around his brain were causing him to think ludacris thoughts. If Craig was AWOL and Token was with his dad this weekend, then really there was only one other fucktard that could help him.

Sighing deeply, he slowly arose from the couch and began to search for his pants. Ultimately he decided to just make a run for it, seeing as Kenny's house was only a block down from his. The boy tensed himself in anticipation of the harsh weather before swinging the door open and dashing outside; pants-less.

* * *

When Clyde burst into Kenny's shabby room clad only in a t-shirt and boxers he found that the reason Kenny had not answered the doorbell was because he was getting stoned with Damien. The Satanist looked up at him through his thick layer of eyeliner and said nonchalantly "You aren't wearing pants." Kenny was looking up at the ceiling as if the broken tiles were giving him the answers to life's greatest questions.

Damien and Kenny were drawn together by their many mutual affections. They were both whores. Kenny had fucked every girl in town and Damien's policy as the son of Satan was to indulge in mindless hedonism whenever possible regardless of age or gender. They had also managed to corrupt Craig who was becoming increasingly obnoxious and egotistical as a result of their efforts.

The two spent a lot of time together in hell seeing as Kenny got kicked out of heaven when he was thirteen for spraying graffiti on the Heavenly Gates. On the rare days that Kenny survived this long, Damien would come up to earth and smoke pot with him.

Kenny looked like he was gone. His eyes were glazed over and there was an empty bottle of vodka tipped over on the floor. Damien followed my gaze and nodded. "Yup, Kenny drank all that. He just might die today after all...eh Kenny?" at this he leaned over and poked the stoned boy square in the stomach. Kenny let out a puff of smoky air and Damien laughed dryly. "He'll be fine by tomorrow. So, you're having boy problems?" Damien smirked and Clyde's eyes narrowed. "I thought you weren't going to use your powers up here anymore." Clyde had intended to sound more accusatory, but the other boy was right, he did need advice. He would have preferred to talk to Kenny, who was generally better at this sort of thing, but Kenny seemed a bit out of it out at the moment.

Damien's pierced lips curled upwards. "I was just saving time, you would have been a little pussy about it and it would have taken forever to figure out what the fuck the problem was." 'That's probably true' thought Clyde resignedly. "Well of course it's true," Damien continued, "now about this guy..." Clyde silently fumed at the invasion of his mind before replying, "We can talk about it, but if you read my mind again I'm leaving!" Damien chuckled before rolling his eyes and nodding his head in agreement.

"So..." Clyde began hesitantly, knowing that Damien was already well aware of his situation. Was he really going to make him say it? Luckily he was spared having to say anything as Damien said, "So, you tongue-fucked a hot Asian at a party and now you think you're a homo?" Clyde spluttered at his choice of words and he felt his cheeks beginning to heat up. "Well, that's not exactly how..." Damien interrupted him "So you didn't make out with Kevin Stoley?"

This wasn't getting him anywhere. He turned to leave but Kenny's feeble voice gripped him mid-step. "Damien, dude, stop being a dick." His words were extremely slurred and it was obvious he was fighting to stay conscious. Damien just smirked and looked down at his wasted friend. "Looks like blondie finally decided to join us." Kenny's pale face turned slowly away from the ceiling to look at Clyde. "Why the fuck aren't you wearing pants?" his head lolled to the side and he attempted to pull himself up into a sitting position as the teen next to him let out a bark of laughter. "Are you fucking serious? You just now noticed this?" The boy in question merely nodded weakly and cleared his throat. Clyde had forgotten how cold his legs were until it was pointed out to him and he realized that they were turning an alarming shade of blue. "Kenny can I..." he started to ask but was once again cut off by the smug looking teen sitting on the bed. "Top drawer." Damien muttered an apology quickly afterwards but the devious smile remained on his face.

After putting on a too-small pair of pants and taking a few swigs of gin, he was considerably less cold and more relaxed. "So..." Clyde began his sentence before awkwardly trailing off.

"So you think you're a homo?" Clyde narrowed his eyes at the grinning satanic teen and continued "Kenny, do you think I might like guys?" honestly, although him and Kenny weren't the best of friends (especially when Damien was involved) he still knew a hell of a lot more about these kind of things than him.

"Kenny?" Clyde prompted after being treated to a lengthy silence. Kenny just stared on blankly at the ceiling, his eyes were glazed over and his mouth was hanging slightly open.

"Is he...?" the terrified teen found he couldn't finish that sentence. He knew that Kenny died on a daily basis, but it had been a long time since he had seen it happen. A shiver ran down his spine as Damien shook his friend's limp body. "Hey, Ken...are you dead? Dude? Can you hear me?" Damien looked completely at ease despite the fact that Clyde was now having a mini panic attack on the floor. The Satanist's nimble fingers pressed down lightly on the limp teen's neck and waited a few seconds. "He's not dead," he paused and drew his lips into a sadistic smile "yet."

With that he picked up the empty bottle of vodka on the floor and smashed the bottom half against the bed frame. Shards of glass went flying around the tiny room and bounced off the walls hitting Clyde who was frozen to the spot with horror. Damien let out a bark of laughter before taking the bottle and dragging it against the unconscious teen's throat. At the initial impact of the glass meeting skin, specks of blood flew out of the wound and soaked the devil boy's shirt. Blood welled out in dark red blobs, sickeningly slow in their descent down Kenny's bruised neck.

The boy on the floor was now hyperventilating, which really only added to pleasure Damien was taking in the situation. Soon there was a stain on the comforter where Kenny's blood had soaked through several layers of fabric. The gash he was currently sporting stretched from just below his left ear to the beginning of his prominent right clavicle and gaped open to reveal snapped tendons hanging uselessly out of his throat. Damien straitened up from his hunched over position and began to take off his shirt drenched in the fluidey scarlet substance. His lips were twisted into a half smile as he turned to meet Clyde's terrified gaze. "I'll be right back, I have to fetch him from hell if he's going to give you advice on how to be a little fag." Before Clyde could so much as utter a word the sadist was gone and now he had to process what had just happened. His insides felt like they were turning to mush as he sat there staring numbly at Kenny's wasted dead body. His tremors had somewhat subsided, but he was still deeply disturbed by the fact that he was sitting alone in a room with the lifeless carcass of his (admittedly not one of his best) friends. "Jesus Christ this is fucked up!" His shaky voice rang out into the empty atmosphere. Mere seconds later Kenny stirred to life. His wounds had somehow managed to start healing themselves, knitting together to stop the flow of blood. No doubt, that was Damien's doing…or Satan…or some other dark powerful thing that had the ability to heal people. Who cares really? Whatever the reason Kenny was now hauling his tired figure into a sitting position. "That's why you never hung out with me, Kyle, Cartman and Stan," his voice was clear and not slurred as it was before. Obviously he had heard him talking to himself before waking up. "You can't handle all the crazy shit we do so you hang out with Craig and those guys."

"Yeah, well, excuse me for not wanting to go on your crazy adventures to Peru and shit, Craig told me about that." Clyde held up his hand and noted that he was shaking less than before. He knew that once Damien came back, Kenny wouldn't allow the sadistic asshole to hurt Clyde, but the guy still scared the ever-loving shit out of him.

Fuck, now he was getting off track, he came here for a reason and now the blond teen's attention was his. "Um…" he began awkwardly. "I kind of need your advice on something-"

"Yeah, yeah, Dam told me all about it in hell. I'm just surprised that with all the tacos you're always eating, you still turned out to be a homo." Clyde halfheartedly uttered a 'fuck you' as Damien appeared in a wave of black smoke and fire. He took a seat on the bed next to Kenny and grabbed his pipe and a bag of what was undoubtedly weed. He lit up and inhaled before letting out a cloud of smoke, which rose through the air in spindles before breaking apart into the atmosphere. Within seconds the smell had reached him and he found himself entranced by the scent. Pot had never been a big priority for Clyde. He had tried it a few times at various parties, but this pot smelled heavenly…or in this case hell…ish.

"So faggot, you gonna tell us what happened or do I have to read your mind again?" He uttered it so nonchalantly, as if it was nothing to him. Clyde's hand balled into fists. "Watch who your calling faggot, you fu…have sex with guys all the time Damien!" He couldn't bring himself to say fuck, he really didn't have it in him. They both said the word as if it held the same significance as the other millions of words in the English language. 'Fuck' the word was easy for Clyde to mutter if he stubbed his toe, but something about using it in that context made him cringe slightly.

Damien merely looked at him blankly as he shifted uncomfortably on the bloodstained carpet. "You must have misunderstood," was his comeback to Clyde's previous statement. 'Misunderstood? How the fuck could I have misunderstood that? He called me a faggot!' Clyde thought bitterly. "You see," Damien continued, "When I say faggot I don't mean it to be offensive…hell, my dad's the biggest homo of them all!" Clyde paused. That was possibly the strangest piece of information he had gotten all day.

"I'm not even going to comment on that." He said decisively.

"You just did." The Satanist dug in slyly, causing Clyde to practically growl in anger. Kenny quickly mediated between the two. "Hey, guys come on let's just talk about the thing Clyde fuckin' came here to talk about."

The two drew back their proverbial weapons and there was a truce in place for the moment.

"So," Kenny began once he saw them both visibly relaxing. "Clyde, I would have said no you're not gay, but just the fact that your still even thinking about it kind of proves you're at least bi. Not that I really give a fuck. Now you just have to find some hot ass to stick it in."

Clyde didn't know what to think. He knew that Kenny's advice was not exactly top notch, but it still held some truth, the vulgarity of it was irrelevant.

'Jesus Christ, why couldn't he have taken advantage of a drunk girl, like a normal guy? He had to go and kiss Kevin Stoley. Kevin-fucking-Stoley of all people! He even kind of looked like a girl. What with his long ass black eyelashes and that thing that Asians have that makes them look like they are constantly wearing eye makeup. Plus he had the fullest, pouty-est lips that felt so nice to kiss-oh god-wow. That was such a gay thought. He was thinking such gay thoughts.'

He needed to…he needed…he didn't know what he needed but that weed was smelling increasingly good.

"Hey Dam?" the nickname felt weird to say to someone he wasn't particularly fond of. "ien…" he tacked the last part of the name on for good measure so as not to appear too friendly, 'or like too much of a pussy' thought Clyde. Damien didn't seem to notice; he was far more relaxed now (most likely because he was high). He turned to get more weed from a different bag and push it into the end of a pipe.

"You can have as much as you want dude." Damien's mouth curled into a tiny but genuine-looking smile and Clyde decided to forgive him for reading his mind. Just this once. Dam held out the pipe for Clyde to take a hit off of. The teen inhaled deeply and waited a few seconds before releasing the smoke into the air.

'wow, this is really good shit.' Clyde noted. 'It figures that Damien would have really good weed, he is the son of Satan after all.'

Everything became very foggy after that first hit. The room seamed to swirl under the stoned teen's gaze. He took one more hit before flopping onto the floor unconscious.

"What do you say we have some fun with him while he's out?" The words were uttered by the demonic boy on the bed as if he had planed the whole thing out. And in truth, he had. It was in his nature to do things such as this. Kenny was high off his ass again and he just nodded his head in approval; shit eating grin clear on his face.

"Ok," Kenny agreed. "Let's do this."

* * *

'Where the fuck am I?' that was the first thing to enter his mind followed closely by 'why can't I move?' his body was bent into an extremely awkward position with his hands and feet touching behind his back. There was a rope pressing harshly into the tender flesh of his wrists that prevented him from being able to escape his situation. He was vaugly aware of how calm he was and how hazy everything seemed to him. It took him a few moments to realize that he was high. When the fuck had he smoked weed? All he could remember was going over to Kenny's house to ask him...oh god. Kenny's house.

As the memories started flooding back to him, hot puffs of air came spewing out of his nose as he salivated into his mouth gag. He tried to lift himself up enough to determine his location, still fuming in anger. That weed…it had to have been laced with something. One hit of normal weed wouldn't have caused him to black out and not remember being hog-tied like this. 'Those fucking bastards' he thought angrily as he took in his surroundings.

From what he could see from three inches off the ground, he was right next to someones house. His stomach was painfully brushing against a welcome mat weaved from some kind of scratchy, woolen material and judging by the soft teal streaking across the horizon, the sun had just set. Of course the most disconcerning thing was the fact that-yet again-he had no pants on...or a shirt for that matter. Fear gripped him at the thoguht of freezing to death. He tried to reason with himself 'sure it wasn't likely to happen but it was still a possiblility if no one found me until morning.'

'God, this is just a shitty situation.' Clyde decided that his best course if action would be to try and get help from the people who lived at this house, his own pride be damned. Once he got inside and they took the fabric out of his mouth, he could explain to them that this was a hostage situation.

With this impecable logic in mind, he rapped his head in the door loudly three times and prepared himself for what was undoubtedly going to be an awkward situation. What he was not expecting, however, was to be greated by the sight of a tired looking Kevin stoley...in his boxers.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm soooo lazy and sorry that this took a while to finish (pretty good for my standards though). FUCKING LACKADAISICAL! I've decided we're perfect for each other! Except for that she writes good Stolovan and mine sucks... I knew I should have had them have a threesome in the forest with a panda. That would have been far more original! What the fuck am I even talking about? Just read.

* * *

Well fuck. This had to be the most awkward moment Clyde had experienced since his mom had walked in on him masturbating last year. No, this was infinitally more embarrassing, teen age boys were supposed to jerk off, they were not, however, supposed to end up on random guys doorsteps tied, gagged, and half-naked. It didn't help that Kevin was looking at him without an ounce of surprise on his face. How often did he get half naked men on his doorstep anyway, wasn't he at least going to untie him so he could run home for some clothes and then explain what had happened? Apparently not. Clyde, wracked with embarrassment, was unable to do anything but lie there as his eyes darted up and down his body. Wait…what? Did Kevin just check him out? What kind of sick bastard checked out someone in this situation before helping them? When Kevin finally spoke Clyde braced himself for a string of questions that he couldn't answer with the gag still tightly stuffed into his mouth.

"You know," Kevin started off calmly, "there are so many better ways you could have gotten my attention, but really I have no qualms with this method. It is rather kinky though, you could have at least waited until the honey moon."

Was that supposed to be a joke? Did he really just tell a mother-fucking joke right now? First off, what the fuck did 'qualms' mean? Why did he have to be a super smart Asian with an immense vocabulary? Couldn't he just talk like a normal, stupid American? Secondly, kinky…really…what kind of weird gay shit was this guy into? Or was that a joke too? God, couldn't he just untie him and not make weird gay sex jokes?

Clyde narrowed his eyes at him threateningly. Kevin just smiled at him. The fucker had the nerve to smile at him! He began to swear menacingly but all that came out was muffled unintelligible babble. 'This must be what Kenny feels like.'

Kevin chuckled and bent down in front of him. His ratty converse nearly touched Clyde's mouth as he struggled to keep his head up. Kevin's hand found purchase on his cold pink lips and he ran his fingers across them slowly. Clyde shuttered involuntarily…that had felt good. Only because it had slightly warmed his cold lips and defiantly not for…other reasons. The gag was pulled from his mouth harshly and he flexed his sore jaw muscles in an attempt to make talking less painful.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? You think it's ok to make jokes when I'm tied up like this? Obviously, I didn't do this to myself…do you think I'm fucking crazy?" He took a sharp breath of air before continuing and noted the slightly shocked look on Kevin's face. Good, he should be scared, serves him right. "And what did you think you were doing checking me out like that? You were basically molesting me with your eyes! And what does qualms mean? Why do you have to make people feel stupid by using your big words? And why did kiss me at that party and will you please for the love of god unite me already?" As he finished his rant he looked up to find that Kevin's eyes had widened and his mouth had drawn into a tight line.

"Well," Kevin began. Oh god, was he really going to answer all those questions? Surely he couldn't have possibly remembered them all.

"I think I was trying to lighten the mood otherwise things would have become extraordinarily awkward. I don't think you are fucking crazy nor did I actually assume that you had tied yourself up seeing as those knots were obviously done by someone other than yourself. I was checking you out because I find you attractive and I doubt there are going to be any other times were I could have looked at you without most of your clothes without you covering yourself or retaliating. I meant qualm in the noun form, which according to the Webster's dictionary means: a sudden sensation of misgiving or unease. I also did not intend to insult your intelligence in any way shape or form. I did not kiss you at the party, it was you who initiated it and yes, I will untie you if you promise to calm down and come up to my room so I can get you some clothes and perhaps a warm cup of tea."

The silence that stretched between them as thick as Cartman and was only broken when the boy on the ground had finally processed what he had said. " I could use some tea." Mumbled Clyde resignedly. Kevin nodded and began to untie his knots with his lean, nimble fingers.

* * *

"My hemp cord is coming undone." Whined Kenny to the teen currently perched over the side of the bed. His eyes were closed but as soon as the petulant noise reached his ears they snapped open to reveal glowing red orbs. "Fucking hell Kenn, can't you contain yourself for five minutes, it's not going to work if I don't go into a full trance." Damien was pleased when the boy across from him finally shut up and he closed his eyes once more, willing the dark powers to take over him as he faded into mindless obsidian.

Kenny looked over and saw that Damien had, in fact, slipped into his deep meditation and continued to wrap the hemp cord around the two sticks wound together in the shape of a cross. The cord hugged the birch for a few moments before slipping off and unraveling itself. 'Why do I always have to be the one who makes the voodoo dolls? I'm not even good at it.' Kenny thought. Sighing, he tried once more, this time tying a tight knot on the top that prevented it for slipping off the tiny branch. He sat back and admired his work. It wasn't perfect, but it would work. Now all he had to do was glue on the chunk of Clyde's hair to the back and it would be perfectly functioning. With little effort, this task was also complete and he set it down on his bedside table next to Kevin's doll to dry.

* * *

It was rare to get a glimpse of wall space in Kevin's poster-plastered room. Most of them were Star Wars, with a few other video games and comics tucked in between. One thing was for sure, this kid liked Star Wars…a lot. Clyde remembered him bringing a light saber to Somalia in…4th grade?...5th grade? But to still be obsessed with it after all these years? Clyde was impressed—if not a bit worried for the kid's well being.

Kevin noticed Clyde's cerulean eyes flitting around his room in awe and he chuckled. Clyde's head whipped around at the noise and their eyes met briefly. The other teen began to chuckle too, he couldn't help it…Kevin's laugh was contagious. Eventually the laughs died down and were met again with awkward silence. Clyde quickly tried to think of something to say but Kevin beat him to it.

"I'm glad we found some appropriate attire for you." He murmured, itching the back of his head and gazing at the floor.

"Could you…" Clyde wasn't sure how to phrase this politely. "Use normal words?" He hoped those words had properly conveyed his dislike of Kevin's overly formal sentences. Really, was it that hard for the kid to talk like a normal fucking teen-age boy?

Kevin let out another bark of nervous laughter before agreeing with a shake of his head. He looked down into his steaming cup of tea. Fragments of-whatever kind of strange Asian leaf this was-were littering the bottom of his mug and entirely turning him off to the idea of the last few sips. Clyde took another sip reluctantly and scrunched his nose at the distinct lack of sweetness. A drop of the liquid rolled down his lips and he flicked his tongue down to catch it. That's when he caught Kevin's gaze. He was staring at him, lids heavy and mouth hanging slightly open…Well fuck. This kid was going to rape him. His stomach knotted nervously at the thought as he quickly moved his head to glare once again at the posters on the wall. What would he do if Kevin tried to kiss him? It's not like he hadn't initiated it last time, perhaps he should just let him return the favor. Yeah, that seemed fair. Even up the stakes, that's all they were doing.

In the back of his mind somewhere he acknowledged that he liked Kevin…a lot. Why was that so hard to admit-even to himself? The look Kevin was currently giving him made him nervous and-surprisingly-excited. It felt kind of nice to be wanted, even if the person that wanted him had an unhealthy obsession with Star Wars and a knack for insulting him. Or maybe he was flirting with him…it was hard to tell with this kid. He took the last sip absently and was unpleasantly surprised with a mouthful of dregs. Gross.

* * *

Once the dolls were dry Kenny hastily stuck the pins in their crotches. He smiled sadistically as wondered how fast they would take effect. If what Damien had said was true then their hormones would get flowing in about five minutes and then things would intensify. If all went according to plan they would be three times hornier then normal in approximately twenty minutes. 'God I hope they fuck.' Thought Kenny as he stifled his impending laughter with the back of his hand. He turned to Damien and gave him a soft poke on his side. Nothing…he must be in a really deep trance. A few minutes went by disturbed only be Kenny's impatient shifting on the bed and the sloshing of alcohol as he started his second bottle of cheap vodka today. Finally Damien's eyes flickered open, glowing a pale red from tapping into his satanic powers. A grin broke across Kenny's face.

"Dam, is it time?" Kenny's excitement radiated through the air for a few seconds before Damien slowly replied, "It's time."

Thoughts flashed through his mind as an eager hand slowly pawed off his shirt and tossed it aside. 'God, he's going to think I'm fat-he's not going to want me anymore-he's going to-' his thoughts were brought to a screaming halt when soft yet needy lips met his for what seemed like the millionth time and he whispered into his ear, making him shiver. "You're so fucking hot Clyde. I want you." His mind reeled as he struggled to take in this piece of information. Kevin thought he was hot? Obviously there was something wrong with his normally-impeccable-Asian logic if he found Clyde attractive and…oh god. He had just grinded their hips together. Holy shit, he looked up to find that Kevin's eyes were tightly closed and he moved down again hissing and tossing his unnaturally straight hair out of his face. He pulled the teen underneath him into a bruising kiss as their bodies undulated against each other. The teen on top of him broke their kiss and moved down his body, unbuttoning his jeans while rubbing his palm against him through the heavy fabric.

Clyde noted that this was the third time today his pants were being removed. Out of all the other occasions, he found he didn't mind so much this time. Wow, he had turned into such a fag…when did that happen? 'Probably around the time you tongued Kevin at the party' nagged his conscience. Probably.

Oh…wow. There was a hand down his boxers…was he okay with this? Said hand then wrapped itself around a very sensitive part of Clyde and squeezed. Yep, this was okay with him. Very okay with him, in fact, the only way he would not be okay with this would be if Kevin stopped. "Kevin," he begged, "more, ngh…fuck. Please?" His voice had been reduced to a pitiful whine as the teen instantly complied with his request.

Kevin began jacking him off slowly; he dipped his head down and tentatively licked, receiving a pleasure-filled groan in response. The heat was pooling in his groin and driving him crazy, everything was hot and sweet and good. He wanted more; hopefully this was made apparent in the way he bucked into Kevin's hand laviciously. This did not go unnoticed and soon the teen felt an entirely new level of heat enveloping his cock. He bucked up into the boy's mouth and instantly regretted it as Kevin let out a strangled choking noise. Shit! He hadn't meant to do that; it had all just felt so good. He muttered hasty apologies but Kevin just cleared his throat and murmured shyly that it was fine and he kind of liked that. Before Clyde could properly digest what he had said Kevin was back to…what he was doing before but with renewed vigor.

Clyde cried out, he couldn't help it; he'd never felt this kind of pleasure before. Sure, he had touched himself…many times. That's what teenage boys do. What teenage boys do not do is get their dick sucked by fucking gorgeous Asians. "Fuck!" he yelled out, writhing underneath Kevin's hot tongue as it curled around his length. Really at this point he didn't care, he just wanted to come, regardless of the fact that Kevin was a guy. Clyde was gay; he was the biggest fucking homo in the universe. "I'm gonna…" Clyde trailed off as Kevin abruptly stopped. He looked down at him murderously. "Are you shitting me? You're just going to stop now? I was about to-" The Asian interrupted him. "I know, and I want you to, but not like this, I want us both to feel good…together. His eyes caught Clyde's briefly and his lips pulled into a suggestive grin. 'Oh…he wanted to do that…shit. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. Clyde had never been with a chick before, much less a…Kevin. He didn't know if he was ready for that. What if he hurt him, or it didn't feel good, or he fucked it up in any number of ways that only Clyde could manage to fuck things up in. He didn't know what to say really. These were unknown waters he was slipping into, and he felt like if he went much further, he would drown. Kevin seemed to have noticed his inner turmoil and his smile fell into a concerned frown.

"Clyde," he spoke his name like it was the chorus of his favorite song. "We don't have to do this, I'm sorry I pushed myself on you, I just got caught up in my own…" his voice broke and he shakily pushed himself into a kneeling position, leaving the other teen cold and exposed. Clyde looked away, he couldn't bear to watch Kevin cry, and he couldn't let his Kevin cry. 'His Kevin?' Were the fuck had that come from?

It was then that Clyde knew he was in trouble; he had it bad for the Stoley kid. At this point he didn't care that it made him gay, maybe he was just a little gay, maybe he was just gay for Kevin. He straightened up as well, pulling a bit of blanket over his…still obvious 'problem' and looked nervously around at all the Star wars posters on the walls. He had made his decision.

Clyde hesitated before awkwardly pulling the now tearful Kevin into a kiss. It was slow, it was wet, and it was sloppy, but it was perfect. Because it was both of them, together, in the simplest, most hormone-driven way they knew how. It was all Clyde wanted. He took a deep breath and pulled away, suddenly finding the sheets to be extraordinarily interesting. "I want to…will you let me?" His eyes met Kevin's for a second time, now they were shining for a different reason.

"Yes." That was all he said, and that was all Clyde needed. The taller boy attacked his lips, effectively pushing Clyde into the mattress as he grinded up into Kevin's lean figure.

* * *

"Do you think they're fucking yet?" Kenny's inquisitive voice rang out across the destroyed room, shattering the silence that had been in place before.

"I just came out of my trance, Kenny, I demand a few moments of silence to recover." Damien scolded. The other teen just let out a huff of air and sat back against the one measly pillow on the bed. "But what if they started all ready and we're missing the action?" His whine caused Damien's eyes to glow murderously ruby. When Damien finally spoke his voice was more annoyance than anything else. "As long as you were successful in the placing of the pins, there should be no problems." At this statement, he bent down to inspect the dolls, noting the placement of the cerulean pins on the body. Both were skewered directly in the crotch but Clyde's looked a bit crooked. Perhaps his wouldn't work. That would prove interesting.

"Can we watch now?" Kenny's eager voice brought him back from his reverie. Damien considered this for a moment before wordlessly conjuring a portal in which they could look through into Kevin Stoley's room. What they saw was unsurprising, the two were deeply kissing, wrapped around each other in a tangle of limbs and dry humping like there was no tomorrow. Kenny grinned and sat up, leaning against the bedpost to get a better view of the action. Damien had always thought it was strange how Kenny (who was completely straight) found this kind of thing so enthralling to watch.

"Dude, Dam, this is awesome…now if only they had boobs!"

Damien just sighed and brought a hand up to his face with a resigned smirk.

* * *

Star wars sheets lay on the ground beside the two boys on the bed. They had been torn away carelessly so as not to be stained by the boys'…activities. Kevin had wasted no time in removing his pants and apparently it was Clyde's job to take of his boxers. What the fuck was he supposed to do? Should he do the same thing that Kevin had done to him? Clyde didn't think he could do it like that…not anywhere near as good as Kevin. Well, he had to do something! Right now he was staring at his tented plaid boxers as if they would tell him what to do. Clyde stared up imploringly at the boy beneath him. Kevin rolled his eyes and flipped over unto his stomach. He grinded his ass up onto Clyde's unclothed dick and started to tear his boxers off himself.

The distraction served as perfect timing for the Asian to grab a bottle from his bedside table and thrust it into Clyde's hands. He turned the bottle over in his hand and his eyes widened. Oh…lube. That makes sense, it's not like this would exactly work the same way as it does with girls. He popped the top open and poured a generous amount on his fingers. Sudden nervousness hit him as he thought about exactly what it was they were going to be doing. Kevin had said he could turn back at any time…On the other hand, his Asian was grinding against him and completely ruining his train of thought by making him realize how overwhelmingly turned on his was right now. He liked Kevin, he really did, Clyde concluded as he decisively smeared the lube up and down his aching erection.

"Would you hurry up and fuck me already?" Kevin's voice cut through his thoughts and alerted him to the neediness of his partner.

Kevin looked back at him and saw the very apparent nervousness on Clyde's face. He bent backwards and kissed him reassuringly. "You can still change your mind if you really don't want to do this." Kevin looked pained when he said that and Clyde shook his head. "I want to, I really do. There's no one I'd…rather do it with." That was true. Really, he had never met anyone that he had been so instantaneously attracted to, and what's more, Kevin liked him back…for whatever reason. If there were one person he would pick to lose his virginity to, it would be him. Despite the fact that they had a rocky start, he wanted to be with him, and now he was giving himself away and hoping that he wanted to be with him too.

He entered him slowly, instantly shivering at the tightness and need to thrust into him as hard as he could and never stop. The ache was intense but there was no way in hell he was going to fuck this up and hurt Kevin. He couldn't tell what Kevin was feeling right now, he just heard the sharp intake of breath and assumed this had to be painful for him.

"Stop…" Kevin said shakily. Shit, he'd hurt him. He'd known he was going to mess this up. "I want to see your face." Kevin finished his sentence and started turning around. Clyde was…touched. He didn't know what to say. His heart swelled when Kevin turned around and repositioned himself so that they could clearly see each other. Kevin's mouth turned from a bright smile into a small "O" as they grinded against each other. One thing was for sure, if they didn't start this soon, it would be over and never of them would get to the good part.

Kevin aligned himself as best he could and guided Clyde back inside him wordlessly. He was again forced to ignore the urge to just thrust and instead focused on biting his lower lip as Kevin started to move his hips in a slow, steady rhythm. Sweat streaked his brows as he tried to go gently on the teen writhing below him. He gritted his teeth at the effort it took to keep his pace slow while the teen under him rocked his hips violently in an attempt to get more friction. His moving around made this very difficult and when he whispered a plea for Clyde to go harder, he just about lost it. He keened upwards and tried desperately not to come just from the noises Kevin was making. Their bodies continued to mesh together, knitting themselves into a steady rhythm of groans and soft whimpers of Clyde's name from Kevin's pouty lips. He began to slam into him fervently, feeling the teen's cock sliding between their sweat-slicked bodies. He could feel a tug just below his navel. If Kevin's heavy pants and wet, needy kisses were any indication, he was close to release as well. He drove into him, his thrusts erratic and his breathing shallow; tormented by the mind numbing pleasure shooting through his spine. It was too much. Kevin came hard, tightening around him and riding out his orgasm while spewing breathy obscenities into the cold air enveloping their sweltering bodies.

Clyde was close, all it took was a tight hand wrapped around him pumping once…twice…then the world exploded as he let out an unabashed moan and came into Kevin Stoley's hands.

Kevin-Stoley. Clyde just had sex with (in his opinion) the hottest Asian at school. Said Asian was now staring at him like he was the statue of David…but sexier.

His chest swelled until it felt like it was at bursting point. If anyone in the universe had told him a few weeks ago, before the party, before the awkward looks in the showers after gym, and especially before the mind blowing sex they had just had, that he would be doing this all with Kevin Stoley of all people, he would have laughed. Now (as luck would have it) there was an 85% chance he was crying right now. Fuck, he was such a crybaby…always had been. Ever since they were all kids and he had paid Kevin no attention at all as they went on their crazy adventures (albeit far less crazy then Stan's gang's adventures).

The background started to blur through his tears as he turned away and hastily wiped his face. When he turned back he saw an easy smile had vacated his love's face. He allowed himself to do the same. This wasn't what he had expected. It was better. So much better than any scenario he ever could have pictured for himself. He wasn't gay…or strait. He was Stoley-sexual, and that was something he could live with.

* * *

"Well this is fucking gross! Look at how godamn gross they're being. Can we go punish demons in hell like last week?"

Damien thought back fondly to last week when his father had allowed them to castrate the poor souls who made it past the first few layers of hell. He moved to get up, gnarled toes kissing the ground briefly. He hesitated. Maybe part of him wanted to stay and watch the lovers coo at each other into the depths of the night. Kenny's voice rang out from the other side of the room, one hand on the door and an inquisitive expression flitting across his face. He lifted himself smoothly and followed Kenny down to the depths of hell with a smile. Maybe not.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I couldn't deal with the cutesy ending business. I hate cute things /kicks puppy. Really though. I'm really sad that Zombiecest has moved on to Supernatural. I guess you just can't beat epic wincest! I hope you like this anyways. /sexuallovefestallovertheplace


End file.
